1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device including a cap portion formed from a resin material and a semiconductor light emitting device assembly to be used for a light source device including the semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with respect to light emitting diodes (LEDs) including GaN based semiconductors or InGaN based semiconductors, so-called back emitting (flip chip type) LEDs have become in the mainstream in order to improve light extraction efficiency. In the flip chip type LED, a semiconductor layered structure including an active layer is disposed between a transparent substrate and a reflection electrode and, thereby, the light generated from the active layer is emitted from the back side (transparent substrate side).
FIG. 11 shows an example of a cross-sectional configuration of a known semiconductor light emitting device (LED device 101) including a flip chip type LED. In the LED device 101, an LED chip 102 which generates emitted light L101 is disposed on a sub-mount substrate 131, and electrodes (not shown in the drawing) in the LED chip 102 are electrically connected to lead frame electrodes 141A and 141B with bonding wires 142A and 142B. The sub-mount substrate 131 is bonded to a slug 132, which is a heat dissipation structure, with a thermally conductive adhesive 133. The slug 132 and a part of the lead frame electrodes 141A and 141B are covered with a case 143. The circumference of the LED chip 102 is also covered with a filler 154 and a cap 152 so as to be sealed against the outside.
For example, a highly flexible material, e.g., silicone gel, or a highly fluid material is used as the filler 154. On the other hand, for the cap 152, an epoxy resin or the like is used, and besides, resin materials have been proposed, as described in Japanese Patent Nos. 2989787, 3155925, 3439582, and 3491660, for example. When hard materials, e.g., epoxy based resins, are used, fillers also function as caps.